


Just Jane

by Galexz



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biotic play, F/M, Festivals, One Night Stands, asari world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galexz/pseuds/Galexz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan Alenko was just trying to keep his head down during shore leave. He didn't mean to end up running around the Citadel during the biggest asari festival with a feisty red-headed. As the night progresses, he finds it hard not to fall into her pace and harder not to fall for her. Her name is Jane, just Jane. F!Shenko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Jane

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello! Wow, it's been a long time since I've ventured into the world of ME. I have missed it! This story has been sitting on my computer for ages, sadly unfinished. I was thinking about it the other day and sat down determined to finish it. I was also determined to write my first lemon. Yep. Popped that cherry with this story. I think it turned out alright, but any feedback is always appreciated. Anyways, please enjoy this long over due fic!
> 
> Warning: Mature scenes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Bioware owns everything.

In all the chaos of the night, all the spontaneity, the impulses and broken rules, Kaidan couldn't help but just stop for a moment and stare.

She had legs that went on for miles and a lean, fit figure, both highlighted by his soaked button up shirt that she wore much better than he could ever hope for. Her green eyes sparkled at him in the dim light of the Citadel night cycle as her lips curled with delight. Her red hair, darkened with water, stuck to her forehead, neck, and back as droplets of liquid dripped down, following the folds of fabric as they curled around her hips and breasts.

She was everything he needed, but never knew he wanted.

Her name was Jane, just Jane. A simple name, but there was nothing simple about her. 

"Don't tell me you're tired already!" She laughed, tugging on his hand again. 

"Not a chance." He said, gripping intertwining his fingers with hers. 

Jane smiled brighter. It was smile of promise, of an adventure that was far from over, and even the knowledge that he needed to be back on board the ship by 0700 couldn't dampen the anticipation he felt in that moment. His constant need for order, for planning and control flew out the window as Kaidan fell in step with her, ready to follow wherever she lead.

She was a leader through and through, that was something he knew about her.

His mysterious Jane. Just Jane.

*********************

The Citadel Wards were packed with people - humans, turians, asari, hanar...the list went on and on. If they were a part of Council Space, they were here on the Citadel this week. They had gathered here for the biggest party in the galaxy: The Rites of the Goddess. It just also happened, completely by chance, that the _SSV Cairo_ was also here for repairs.

They had docked the day before the Rites for a few quick repairs but the team of mechanics had just looked at them and laughed. Apparently the only people that worked during the Rites were those that participated in the festival.

So here they were, stuck for a week of impromptu shore leave. Captain Montana had sighed and assigned them repair shifts so they could work on the ship while it was dry docked. His hope was that they could be out of here by the time the festival was over. He wasn’t going to deny his crew the chance to enjoy it but this was an unscheduled stop and the Captain hated any changes to his plans to begin with, especially ones that could cost him more than a week.

Kaidan had been more than happy to stay on the ship. He had taken one step off of it and was instantly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people, even down in the docking bays. The sound of the crowd, the jostling as people pressed in around him - he could feel a migraine coming on as he thought about it. No, it was better he just stay here on the ship and work. People were more than happy to trade shifts with him so he used it to his full advantage, gaining favors, rations and a few extra credits. 

The crew was anxious to get off the ship and check out the Rites. It technically was a religious holiday that had turned into a major affair over the years. The first few days were all about the asari goddess, and apparently most of the other races took those days off since so much of the universe came to a dead halt anyways. The next four days were a huge party to celebrate the Goddess, at least in principle. Merchants had turned it into a hugely profitable experience, setting up stands and the restaurants weren’t far behind with their food stalls. 

Working on a particularly nasty section of destroyed wiring, Kaidan was so absorbed that he didn’t notice he had company until hands were on his shoulders. In the quiet of the cargo bay, his exclamation of surprise was load.

“Christ Riley,” Kaidan swore, as he clutched his chest, “You scared the hell out of me.”

“Sorry Kaidan,” Riley said, holding up his hands. The two men had become friends over the last few months. This was their first major postings after OCS: Kaidan worked with the Marines and Riley with the engineering crew. “Don’t want you to have a heart attack before we hit the town.”

Kaidan frowned. “I’m not going anywhere. Freedmen sold me his shift and I would really like to fix the temperature controls in this section before heading to bed.”

“Yeah, about that,” Riley said as he grabbed Kaidan by the bicep. “I sold the shift back to Freedmen. You really need to take a break. Besides, Harper is coming and she was hoping that you might come along.”

Kaidan stopped and pulled his arm from Riley’s grip, sending him a glare. “You mean _you_ want me to come to keep Harper company so you can move in on Smith.” Samantha Harper and Isabel Smith were the heartbreakers of the ship, the problem was they were also best friends who were attached at the hip. If you wanted one, you had to please the other. In this case Riley wanted to get with Isabel which meant he had to get on the good side of Samantha and that meant using Kaidan as a sacrificial lamb. If scuttlebutt was to be believed, the comm specialist had a thing for Kaidan, and he knew after many awkward flirting attempts that the rumors were right.

“Come on Kaidan, it’s the last night of shore leave! You need to get off this ship.”

“No.”

“You’re on the Citadel during _the Rites of the Goddess_ and you just want to hover over your omnitool? Seriously?” 

Kaidan sighed, no he really didn’t want to be doing work, but he also didn’t want a migraine. Still, it was the last night and he didn’t have the early rotation in the morning so he could sleep off the headache if he needed to. Perhaps he could even find a decent beer.

“Alright,” Kaidan held up his hands in defeat, “But you owe me and I refuse to spend any credits tonight. You are buying _everything_.”

Riley gave him a horrified look but Kaidan stood firm and the other soldier finally gave in. “Fine. You better be the best wingman ever.”

“I promise,” Kaidan said slapping him on the back, “You’ll get the girl even if I have to feed you lines.”

“It’s not lines that I’m worried about,” Riley replied, “It’s the best friend.”

*********************

Whatever Kaidan had been expecting when he entered the Wards, it wasn’t this. There shops were all open and any empty space was filled with stalls from other areas. Doors to alleyways were ajar and he could hear different music drifting from each one. Every nook and cranny was filled with _something_ \- dancers, food, music, shopping, displays for biotics, he even saw a few people start an impromptu debate on politics.

Everyone was here and it was packed from wall to wall. The noise was deafening, but Kaidan quickly found himself lost in the pace of the festival. The only thing saving him from a horrible headache were the dim lights as the night cycle commenced. Vendors set up lanterns and the whole place was illuminated, but it wasn’t like the laser show of the clubs that were overly bright and jarring. He found himself liking the ambiance. It was soft and welcoming compared to the usual places that Riley liked to go.

He had to admit it was nice to get off ship and out of uniform. He couldn’t remember the last time he put on a pair of jeans. He might just have some fun tonight if he let himself, no matter how awkward his company might be. It wasn’t that Samantha wasn’t a great girl; she was sweet, pretty and incredibly smart - many men found it attractive - but whenever he looked at her all he saw was Rahna, except she wasn’t as sweet, or as gentle or as pretty.

And he hated himself for comparing Samantha to his old crush. She deserved better.

Riley had grabbed Isabel and was waiting in line for some purple looking food which left Kaidan to stand with Samantha.

“So,” She started, twiddling her thumbs behind her back. She kept glancing down at his hands and he knew she wanted to hold them. He coughed and put them in his pockets, hoping she didn’t notice, but she did. “I um..there was an asari who was doing a great display of biotics earlier. Do you want to check it out?”

Kaidan sighed. _No, not really._ That’s what he wanted to say, but it would give Riley some time alone with Isabel which is what he really wanted and Samantha was trying so hard. Some part of Kaidan wanted to be rude and just walk away, but a larger part felt sorry for her. Sometimes he cursed his own polite streak. 

“Well,” He started, trying to figure out a way to do something else that wasn’t related to biotics. After Brain Camp and Vyrnnus’ death he still couldn’t really deal with aliens and biotics together. In the same thought. “How about some of the musicians we saw a while back.”

Samantha’s eyes lighted up and she happily grabbed his arm, “I heard about a really great group on deck 27!” 

“Wait,” Kaidan said glancing back at Riley, “What about---” Samantha caught Isabel’s eye and the other woman smiled just as brightly, “Nevermind.” At least Riley and Isabel wouldn’t be looking for them all night. 

They made their way through the crowd, Samantha pressing closer to him at every possible moment. He didn’t mind spending time with her, in fact he _liked_ the communication specialist, but he didn’t want to lead her on. Somehow he had to politely get it across that he wasn’t interested. If he did a good job she wouldn’t go running back to Isabel and then they might be able to have a good time.

He could tell they were nearing the music as he felt the bass thumping all the way down to his bones. The closer they got, the louder the music became and the more people there seemed to be. It got hotter and harder to do anything but be pressed forward into the mass of people. Bodies moved together, grinding and swaying, as they danced to the beat. Kaidan finally conceded and took Samantha’s hand just keep sight of her in the crowd. 

It didn’t help that Kaidan was falling behind, her fingertips barely in his, and one final push forced him to let go of her. Cursing, Kaidan did his best to search for her in the crowd. Just because he didn’t want to date her didn’t mean he wanted to abandon her. He tried to peer out of the heads of the people but the taller turians got in his way. It was hopeless and he could feel the annoyance starting to give way to a headache.

A body slammed into his gut hard and he stumbled back. It was the final straw. He felt his control slip a bit, but only a bit, before he pulled his biotics back into check. It wasn’t hard when the person who slammed into him was staring at him with the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. 

Kaidan blinked. Those eyes were only inches from his. Even in the throng of people and the murky haze he could smell her shampoo as she leaned in.

“Sorry!” He could tell she had shouted it, but over the music it seemed like a whisper. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” He shouted back. “You didn’t do any damage.” 

She frowned and said something else, but he didn’t quite catch it. Noticing the question on his face the green eyes woman put her hand on his shoulder and leaned in close. There was nothing friendly about it as her hand drifted around his back, pulling him flush with her. With her lips right on his ear, he couldn’t help but hear her this time - and she didn’t even have to yell.

“I’m glad. It’s not usually the case.” Each word was electrifying as her breath brushed against his sweat soaked skin. She pulled back slightly and he could see the mirth dancing in her eyes as she smiled at him.

His hand instinctively came to rest on her back, keeping her as close as possible, “I’m pretty hard to break.”

She raised an eyebrow and glanced down at what little she could see of him. “I wouldn’t mind trying.”

His face flushed as her lips curled into a seductive smile. A retort, a stupid and pathetic jumble of words threatened to fall from his lips when the music changed. The drums pounded and Kaidan couldn’t help but wince as each beat went straight to his head, and not in a good way.

All the mischief was gone from her face, “Are you alright?”

He wanted to lie and tell her that everything was alright, but the lights were becoming too bright, the music too loud and there was no way that he could hide it, even to stay here with her a second longer. “No, I’m really not.”

Anyone else might have left him there, but she didn’t. Her hands slipped easily into his and without a second thought she pulled him through the crowd, moving up the current of bodies and out the other side with ease. 

A nagging voice reminded him that he had left Samantha back there, but he couldn’t bring himself care. He could feel the pounding fade the further they got farther from the music and he spared a glance at the woman who pulled him from the bustling crowds.

Long red hair, pale skin and freckles from head to toe. She caught him staring and trapped him with those intense green eyes.

“My name’s Jane by the way.” She said, her voice hoarse from yelling.

“Just Jane?” He asked. 

She smiled mischievously, “For now.”

*********************

Jane pulled him along through the throngs of people and stands like a woman with a mission; Every step determined, every turn confident. Kaidan noticed immediately that she kept herself between him and all obstacles. It was sweet. This woman was trying, and succeeding if he was at all honest with himself, to be his knight in shining armor.

The hum of the people dimmed to whispers between couples and a few boisterous friends as Jane pulled him down a side path. He probably would have missed the turn, but it was clear she knew exactly where she was going. 

The stall was small, mostly cloth and covered with food. It would have easily been missed except for the long line of people - asari, human, batarian - lined up. The smell was exquisite and it reminded Kaidan that he hadn’t eaten anything yet. 

Jane didn’t stop at the back of the line. She didn’t stop at the front of the line either. She just jumped the front counter, waving him along after her. Kaidan stood there, confused as Jane made herself at home in the back. The asari running the stall glanced at her, startled before returning to the customer at hand.

“Jane!” She cried as the redhead grabbed some food from the front and popped the small pastry directly in her mouth.

“Hey Dalila,” Jane said, her hand hovering over the top of some of the food like she couldn’t decide which one to grab next. None of it looked familiar to him, but she seemed very at home with it all, “Can I get some food and water? Oh, and a some pain meds?” 

The asari turned to glare at her, the customer finally leaving and another quickly took his place. Dalila gave the human an apologetic smile before grabbing Jane by the arm “Clearly you’re already helping yourself. What do you need the meds for?”

Jane glanced over at Kaidan. “He’s not feeling too good. I need something to perk him up.”

Dalila gave him the once over. “Perk him up for what? If he’s had too much let him go to bed, don’t drag the poor man all over the Wards. I know you Jane, it won’t be healthy.”

“Just because you couldn’t keep up last time doesn’t mean he can’t.” Jane pulled her arm free and reached over to grab his hand and Kaidan was forced to jump across the barrier between him and the two women. As soon as he landed Jane put a pastry in his mouth and pushed him towards the back. He could see the asari throw her hands up in the air and turn back to her customer, clearly frustrated.

The change in light gave him a start as he passed through the fabric door. It was dark, almost pitch black save for the sliver of light from between the two pieces of fabric. He instantly felt better without the light and the sugar from the food was doing wonders. Jane followed him immediately with a stool and a plateful of food. 

“Here.” She said, handing him the plate. “Sit and eat. I’m not sure what you like, but everything Dalila makes is delicious so I don’t think you’ll be disappointed.”

“Thanks,” Kaidan said, sitting down. “This is perfect.”

In the dim light Kaidan could just make her out as she knelt in front of him, the small amount of light playing across her cheek, highlighting her hair and eyes every time she moved, “What happened out there?”

“I um...” He coughed, “Get migraines.”

Her eyebrow raised as she tilted her head. “Then why were you at that concert? Expel 10 is pretty famous for their loud music and dark undertones.”

“It wasn’t exactly my choice.” Jane just stared at him and he was forced to continue, “I was there with someone else.”

“Ah,” Jane said, standing up. “You probably want to get back. I’m sorry I just dragged you along,” She looked away, almost embarrassed. “I have a bad habit of expecting people to just fall in line with me. Once you’re feeling better, I’ll take you back down.”

“No,” Kaidan said quickly, his hand darting out to stop her, “Not yet,” They both looked down at his hand in hers and Kaidan finally realized what he had said and what he had done and blushed to the roots of his hair. “My uh, head still hurts.” He corrected, like it would make everything better. 

As embarrassing as it was, his bumbling brought a smile to her face again and he thought it was all worth it. Jane turned back towards him, her hand still in his. “What else would help? I’m not sure where Dalila keeps her pain meds, so those will have to wait.”

“Darkness, food, water, silence. When it gets really bad, something cool on my head always helps, but um, you’ve gotten all the bases pretty much covered.”

She smiled at him again. “Eat up. I’ll be back in a minute.” This time he let her hand go as she passed through the fabric and back up to the front. 

Kaidan enjoyed the quiet - the fabric blocking out as much sound as it did light, leaving only faint murmurs to rattle in his head. He did, in fact, feel better and more so with each passing second. The food, as she had said, was exquisite - the flavors of the asari baked goods were light and sweet. It wasn’t something that he could put his finger on, but if he had to describe it, it would be similar to honey. 

A small smile appeared on his lips as he shook his head. He had learnt more about aliens in the last 3 hours than he had in his first five years of service. Being on a spaceship and experiencing space seemed to be very different things. This festival was all about living, something that he had to admit he tried very hard _not_ to do lately, and Jane seemed to be the very personification of it.

The fabric shifted and she came back in, holding a small folded fabric bundle, “I brought you something cold.”

Brushing the crumbs from his hand, Kaidan reached for the compress, but Jane ignored it and pressed it lightly against his temple. This close she had to hear him swallow heavily, the heat of her body contrasting with the cool cloth on his head.

“You don’t have to.”

“It’s fine,” Her voice barely above a whisper, “You should keep eating.”

He probably should - his migraines sometimes came about because of his high metabolism due to his biotics - but he could barely get his mouth to function at all as her fingers played lightly at the edge of the compress. 

They let the room fall silent as her fingers became more and more explorative. Fingers cooled from the damp cloth ran backwards over his scalp, digging and messaging as if her very touch could work away the pain, and for all he knew it could.

"There," She said, her voice low "How does that feel?"

"Better." And honestly it did. Almost as good a shot of medication and a dark room. Lights still played behind his eyes but he was able to blot them out enough to focus on the moment. Everything melted away and his world zeroed in on the smell, feel and presence of Jane. 

It was so relaxing that Kaidan didn’t realize that his head had fallen forward until it was pressed lightly against her stomach. He could smell the detergent she used mixed with some scents of the festival - musky and spicy from throngs of people and the multitude of food stands. 

Jane chuckled lightly as her fingers snuck around the back of his head, “I thought you said you were hard to break.”

“Wouldn’t use the word ‘broken’” He mumbled lightly into her stomach, moaning lightly as the cool digits moved farther down to his neck, working out some knots there, “More like ‘repaired’, ‘rejuvenated’, ‘ameliorate’ or even, ‘saved’?”

She laughed again, the sound bubbling up from her stomach and the vibrations shocking him straight to his core, “So my mystery man is good with words. Anything else I should know? Like your name?”

Kaidan pulled back and stared up at her. She was smiling at him mischievously and he felt like more of a fool than he already did. Everything seemed to have evaporated in her presence, including his ability to act like a gentleman, hell, just like a human being.

“Kaidan.” He said, embarrassed beyond belief.

“Kaidan,” She murmured, her voice low again. It made his stomach clench and sent heat straight through to his core. How did she do that? “So I now know your name, you’re good with words and you get migraines,” Her hand returned to the back of his head, at the base of his hair. “Is that a result from the biotic implants?”

His hand darted out reflexively to close around her wrist, stopping her hand as it pressed lightly around his amp. Shocked, he hadn’t even noticed her fingers around that area. Jane’s eyebrow rose delicately, as he stared directly into her eyes, looking for something - acceptance, understanding, revulsion - anything. 

“L2 right? Some nasty side effects with those.”

“How..?”

“Been around the asari for a while, I know a thing or two about biotics.” She bent down so that they were eye level, “There are some very interesting things they can do.” 

“I’m sure,” he breathed out. She smiled and stood up, dropping her hand. Kaidan immediately felt the loss of her warmth with a shocking clarity. He had never met a woman like her - someone that left him breathless, aching and dumb all at the same time. It was terrifying and he couldn’t get enough.

“So Kaidan,” Jane said, grabbing one of the leftover pastries from his plate that somehow had yet to fall from his hand, “Do you want me to take you home or would you like to a guide to the highlights of the festival?”

Highlights. Definitely the highlights.

“I think I could handle a tour. Never been to the Citadel before anyways. It would be a waste to call it a night now.”

Jane’s eyes got big, “This is your first time here? And you chose go to an Expel 10 concert in the dingiest section of the Kithoi Ward?” He opened his mouth to defend himself, but Jane cut him off by hauling him upwards. The plate finally fell to the floor, but he didn’t care. She seemed excited, “You can’t experience the Citadel like this! Come on.”

She pulled him out back into the market and waved at Dalila. The asari called out to them as they melded back into the maze of stalls, “Don’t get into trouble.”

Yeah, that probably wasn’t going to happen, but Kaidan found himself not caring. He adjusted his grip so that she wasn’t holding his forearm, but his hand and Jane smiled back at him, squeezing the appendage lightly.

“So, what did you have in mind?”

Her smile grew, “The best view on the whole station.”

*********************

“I thought you said you were taking me to see the best view on the Citadel?”

Jane smirked at him and she hopped up, on and over another vent, “I am. Don’t you trust me?”

Kaidan stopped and stared at her, “You promised a tour of the Citadel sights and then promptly lead me into a dark alley, through a few air ducts, past a fan, not to mention the elevator shaft with a working elevator that almost crushed us.”

Jane leaned on the vent with her hands propping up her head. “You complain and yet that was your favorite part.”

He leaned across the vent, staring her down, “And how do you know that?”

“You couldn’t stop staring at my ass.”

Kaidan blinked. “I wasn’t...I mean...”

Jane laughed at him, “And he’s at a loss for words again. Come on.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him over the vent. “You’re concerned about saying the wrong thing or doing the wrong thing but you don’t have to.”

“And why’s that?”

She shifted her hand so that their fingers intertwined. “Because I could have taken you another way, but then you wouldn’t have had the pleasure of that lovely view. I’m sure you would have been heartbroken.”

Kaidan placed a hand over his heart. “Devastated actually.”

“I knew it.” She stopped in front of an access panel. “Now, on your knees.”

“Excuse me.”

Jane smacked his ass causing Kaidan to jump. “You get to go first this time. A girl likes to oggle too you know.”

“Alright, now I feel like a piece of meat.” He complained, but Kaidan did as she asked, noticing the exaggerated look she took as he started to crawl through the small passageway. A swell of pride rose through him, glad to know that he wasn’t the only one looking. 

“Trust me Kaidan,” She said, her voice echoing with promise, “You're much prettier than a piece of meat."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yup."

"Not a very good one." He laughed, but he knew that was a lie. It made him feel good, empowered even. Not that he liked being compared to a slab of meat, but they both knew where she was going with it and well, he liked it.

"I'll work on it," He heard from behind him, "Take your next left."

"Yes Ma'am."

She made an appreciative hum, low and enticing, "Ma'am? I think I like the sound of that."

They crawled in silence through the small ducts for a while, Jane giving directions every now and again followed by overtly happy noises whenever they turned a corner or climbed up to another level. He knew she was doing it on purpose, but he couldn't stop himself from playing along and giving her his best show. She admitted to liking to look, but a part of him, the devilishly competitive part, was determined to make her as crazy, speechless and thought deprived as he was around her. As the saying went, "All's fair in love and war." 

This plan would only work if he could keep his wits long enough to actually attempt any type of seduction. It was easier when she was behind him. He gulped as she squeezed by him, smirking as she pressed herself closer than the small ducts called for. 

Spinning so that her head was by his she kicked out the grate that blocked their path, "Ready to be impressed?"

Kaidan smirked down at her, "I think I already am."

He could see her eyes darken slightly in the dim light of the metal tunnel. She licked her lips, "Glad I'm not the only one."

Jane slide out from exit and stood in the low light of the Citadel and he followed her. Half way out he paused, his mouth falling open. If he hadn't been impressed with the station before, then he definitely was now. The night cycle only enhanced the elegance of the flowing water fountains, sculptures and artfully placed trees. 

He stood tripping over himself slightly at the shock and Jane leant him a hand, hauling him to his feet.

"Well Kaidan," She whispered his ear. "How's that for a view?"

"Pretty damn impressive." He breathed out turning to look at Jane. Her eyes sparkled with mischief and something else, "Where are we?"

She pulled back, latching onto his arm and they walked along the edge of the waterways, "The Presidium. The central ring of Citadel. The Council meets here. The embassies are here - along with upscale business, banking and meeting halls."

"Sounds pretty important," He frowned. "And busy. Where is everyone?"

"Well," Jane drawled, "Being the cultural and business center of the galaxy, it has the biggest Rites celebration on the whole station. Very posh and attended by everyone who's anyone."

"Let me guess," Kaidan deadpanned, staring at her cautiously. "You want to crash it."

Jane looked at him horrified. "Are you insane? Looking like this?"

He noticed the smudge of dirt of her face and new hole in her jeans from crawling around the ducts, "You're right. We'd need to clean up first."

"Understatement of the year." She grumbled, trying to wipe some of the grime of her hands. It only served to get more of it on her shirt, much to her dismay.

"Well, since we can't crash the party of the year. What other plans to do you have in mind?" Kaidan had a few, but he wasn't going to voice them.

Jane pondered dramatically for a moment, her fingers drumming lightly against her lips, "Well, I wouldn't mind cleaning up a bit."

"Alright," Kaidan ventured cautiously, "Where could we do that?"

She smiled deviously at him. "Right here looks good." Kaidan didn't have much of a chance to react before Jane pushed him backwards. He flipped over the side of the bridge and went tumbling into the lake below. The water was cold and he surfaced, gasping for breath - utterly confused and more than a bit annoyed. The childish part of his brain said that Jane should join him and the more mature part of his brain agreed, picturing the way the wet fabric would cling to her body.

Twisting in the water, he tried to orient himself and find the fiendish imp in question, but when he saw her, all malicious and vengeful thoughts left his mind. Jane had already shimmied out of her shirt and was working on the buckle of her pants. Blood rushed away from the cognitive part of his brain and worked its way down south with staggering speed. He was suddenly glad for the cold water.

Clad only in her undergarments - simple and black, Jane walked with an extra sway to her hips and he expected her to dip slowly into the water with every intention of trying to stop his heart, but no, not Jane. When she caught his eye, and his gaping mouth, she broke into a run and cannonballed into the water.

The water rushed over him, leaving Kaidan once again surprised and sputtering. Jane emerged, her red hair clinging to her face and fanning out in the water by her shoulders. Her skin looked paler in the bright lights under the water's surface, and Kaidan tried, really he did, not to glance down at the creamy expanse. 

She swam up to him, her limbs brushing his as neither could touch the ground. The smile on her face was blinding as she laughed softly. "I feel so much better. How about you?"

He swallowed. "Much. Just one question." His brain finally working at some basic level, "Why is it that I'm fully clothed and you aren't?"

Her arms snaked out around his neck, pulling him close. "Because you wouldn't have gone in if I hadn't pushed you."

Kaidan wanted to retort, but she was right. He wouldn't of, and then where would they be: on a romantic moonlit walk dry, but also fully clothed. Not a bad alternative, but this was better. His heart was racing, she was beautiful and he felt alive. No rules, no regulations, just adrenaline and her.

"You're right," He conceded, "Anything else you want to push me to do?"

Jane smiled mischievously. Clearly she had a few other ideas.

“Well,” Jane started, “You’re here, swimming on the Presidium with a beautiful, half-naked woman --”

“Who’s incredibly humble.” Kaidan interjected.

“Incredibly,” Jane agreed. “I hope I don’t have to push you to do anything.”

“What if,” He edged closer, “I’m not sure what to do with said woman?”

Jane pulled back, biting her lip and pretended to think. “Well that is a difficult predicament. I would suggest asking around for some ideas.”

“Alright,” Kaidan said, glancing around purposefully. “Hmm, not too many choices.” His gaze landed back on her. “I guess I’ll just have to ask you.” He leaned in closer. “What should I do with a gorgeous, definitely more than half naked woman in a lake on the Presidium?”

She laughed softly at him, her breathe teasing over his lips. God, he just wanted to kiss her. He was so focused on her lips that he barely heard the words that flowed past them. “That’s easy. You have a water fight.”

“That’s - Wait, what?” He pulled back startled, and that gave Jane the opportunity to shift her arms and submerge him completely under the water. It took Kaidan by surprise, but then again most of the things she did threw him for a loop. 

Emerging from the water he found Jane swimming away from him as fast as she could, ducking behind one of the many fixtures in the lake. This one just happened to be a krogan and it provided excellent cover for her. 

Her laughter echoed from behind the statue, but Kaidan wasn’t about to be deterred. She wanted a fight, he would give her one and when he won he was going to pin her to that statue and kiss that mischievous smirk off her face. 

The epic water fight that ensued was one of legend. Waves of water straight to the face. Man dunking woman. Woman pulling man under by ankles. It was very spectacular and very exhausting. Jane tried to use the underwater lights as a barrier, but Kaidan came at her again, his hand darting and trapped her against the edge of the statue.

“Got you.” He said, breathless. Jane tried to swim the other way, but Kaidan pinned her between both arms and pressed in close. “No escape this time Jane.” At least he hoped so. Not that he hadn’t been enjoying himself immensely, but the way her chest rose out of the water with every breath was so damn tempting. He didn’t know how much longer he could play around.

She opened her mouth for a witty retort but a flanging voice cut her off. “Who’s there?” Jane’s eyes widened and she pulled Kaidan closer.

“Shit.” She hissed.

Kaidan looked at the fearful expression on her face and then peaked around the edge of the Krogan statue. He barely got a look at the turian at the edge of the lake before Jane grabbed him and pulled him back around. She didn’t say anything, but shook her head desperately.

“Look, I know you’re out there.” The turian said again, his footsteps loud as he walked around the edge of the lake. Kaidan sank lower into the water, pushing himself closer to Jane. Only their heads were visible at this point and well hidden by the massive stone.

After a complete circuit the turian sighed. “Damn kids.” And began to walk off.

Kaidan peered around the edge of the statue and watched the turian leave. When he was out of eyesight he turned his gaze on the woman beneath him.

“Who was that?” He whispered.

“C-sec. Citadel security.”

"I assume we're not supposed to be swimming in the lakes?" Kaidan sighed softly.

"Swimming in the lakes," Jane whispered back, "Or on the Presidium at all."

Kaidan turned on her, his voice louder this time, "What?"

She slammed her hand over his mouth, "Shh!" She glanced around the corner but the turian was already gone. "Why do you think I brought you up here through the air ducts?"

"To create a sense of adventure? I don't know.” Jane pushed him away and began to swim towards the edge of the lake. Kaidan caught up with her, both moving as quietly as possible. As they exited the water Jane beelined it for her clothing as Kaidan began his pathetic attempt to dry off. 

“So," He said as he wrung out his wet shirt. "You said there was another way to get up here. What was it?"

"Hacking the terminal in the elevator," Jane replied, looking cold and sheepish as she searched for her clothing, "I've done it a few times." Her searching became frantic, "Kaidan do you see my clothes?"

He paused, his shirt half on, "No."

"That bastard!" Jane hissed, "He took my clothes with him!"

Kaidan couldn't help it; he started laughing. 

"It's not funny!" 

"Yes it is. I'm not complaining though." Kaidan freed his arms from his shirt and held it out to her. 

"You're not the one wandering around in their underwear freezing." Jane turned and saw the offered shirt. Her furious gaze softened and allowed him thread her arms through the sleeves and slowly he buttoned it up. She didn’t take her eyes off his face and the amused smile that seemed to be permanently etched onto there.

“Now I know three things about you.” She whispered and Kaidan glanced up at her as he finished with the last button. She pushed some of his wet black hair from his face, letting her fingers linger in the silken locks. “You are a biotic, you’re smart and you’re a gentleman.”

Kaidan leaned his forehead against hers. “And you aren’t running for the hills. That’s pretty good if you ask me.”

Jane tugged on the back of his head, bringing his lips closer to hers. “I think I could learn all there is about you Kaidan and still be right here.”

Kaidan’s eyes shut and his mind drifted for a second over to Rahna and he saw the terrified look she had given him when Vernyus had been declared dead. He pulled back, and Jane looked confused and slightly hurt.

“And if you knew I had done something terrible? What if I’m not the person you think I am?”

The furrow in her forehead eased and her eyes took on a faraway look. “We’ve all done things were aren’t proud of. Mistakes that will haunt us forever.” Her eyes refocused on him and she cupped his cheek. “What haunts you Kaidan?”

Kaidan didn’t want to answer but the words tumbled past his lips. “Vernyus.”

“Why?”

“It was an accident.” He couldn’t stop talking. The story just flowed from him in an effort to get her to understand. For some reason he needed Jane to understand. He needed her to stay. “I couldn’t just let him do that to Rahna and I just lost control. I didn’t know how strong I was and his neck snapped so easily. I didn’t--”

Jane put her finger to his lips, “You said it was an accident and I believe you. Clearly you regret it, and now I also know that you are compassionate, strong, and protective. I’m still not running for the hills.”

Kaidan leaned back in, his hands coming up cress her neck. She was amazing. A few words and she made the pain of Rahna and Brain Camp just fade away. “Jane,” He started, “You are--”

“Both up here illegally and indecently exposed. I’ll have to ask you to come with me to C-sec for processing.”

They snapped away from each other. Standing there with his arms crossed was the C-sec officer from earlier. He must have circled back when they weren’t looking. Kaidan cursed softly. There goes his military career. 

The officer approached them, one hand pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Jane sighed dramatically, holding out her arms. “I know the drill.” She rolled her head to the side, but she was anything but resigned. She shot Kaidan a look and he frowned, unsure of what she wanted.

“Is trespassing a hobby of yours?” The officer asked, tightening the cuffs securely around her wrists. “You humans are so strange.”

“Not as strange as you turians. Do you get off on stealing women’s clothing or are you secretly into bondage?” She waved the cuffs in his face, the shirt riding up higher, exposing the curve of her bottom. 

The turian growled, grabbing her hands and pulling her towards him. “Maybe I just like seeing your kind beg. Ask nicely and I’ll give your clothes back to you _before_ I put you in holding.”

Jane’s smile turned saccharine as she twisted her wrists to grab his. “Sorry buddy but I don’t beg.” She pivoted, hoisting the officer over her shoulder. Kaidan’s eyes widened as she launched the six foot five turian over her much smaller frame and into the bushes. “I also don’t do holding cells.” She smirked at Kaidan and grabbed the dazed man - his mind still wandering to the assault charges that were undoubtedly being tacked onto their current sentence. 

“Come on Kaidan!” She said, pulling him down the street and around a corner. Kaidan could already hear the turian getting up and he was mad, if the cursing coming from the bushes was any indication. 

“Where are we going?” He asked, finally finding his mind and his footing. He fell in step beside Jane as the two ran from the officer. 

She smirked at him. “The other entrance. You any good at hacking?” He just blinked in confusion before she pulled him towards her. Kaidan yelped, stumbling a step before jerking up again. Jane had just saved him from running head first into a pole. Where the hell had that come from?

“Get your head in the game Kaidan!” She scolded. She opened her mouth to say something else but they were interrupted by a shout. The turian officer was chasing them - and he was gaining ground. How was he so _fast_?

“How is this a game?” He grumbled as Jane turned a corner, he only a step behind her. To his surprise she laughed.

“What? You _aren’t_ having fun?” 

He wanted to say yes. He wanted to tell her that she was crazy and that her friend was right and he shouldn’t have come up here with her. He wanted to shout and scream but he couldn’t. All he could do was look at the mischievous curve of her lips, her windswept hair and red cheeks. Adrenaline coursed through his system, his heart speed and he felt alive. God he _was_ having fun.

“Shit,” He laughed unbelievingly. “You said something about hacking a terminal?”

“Yeah,” She gestured towards the tower in front of them. “Those are the elevators that lead down to the Wards. All we need to do is get there, you hack the terminals and we head down to the lower levels. If the asshole cop decides to follow us we can lose him in the festival.”

“Good plan, but why am I doing the hacking?” 

Jane looked sheepish, “Because technology and I don’t exactly mix.”

Kaidan slid to a stop in front of the control panels. His omnitool was open before his feet stopped moving and his fingers calling up his external interface. Jane’s hand pounded on the elevator controls, mumbling curses under her breath as the doors remained closed. 

“Stupid thing is always slow.”

Kaidan glanced back towards where they had come from and he saw the turian C-sec officer rounding the corner. Jane cursed louder and he heard her button mashing pick up pace. He didn’t even realize he was holding his breath until the elevator pinged softly and the doors opened. 

The two were in the elevator and he was on the control panel in a heartbeat. It asked for his ID, but of course Kaidan didn’t have any ID that this thing would accept. His omnitool interfaced with the foreign consol easily and he began working around the security protocols. There was a problem though.

“The doors.” Jane hissed, her eyes wide as she stared down the smirking turian officer. 

“Working on it.” Kaidan hissed right back, not looking up from his wrist. 

“Work faster!”

Out of the corner of his eye Kaidan saw Jane get yanked forward by her handcuffs. She lodged her foot against the door frame and pulled back. The turian officer stumbled and Jane masterfully turned him around and shoved him back out. 

Kaidan tried not to focus on the fact that Jane was fighting with the increasingly angry turian officer to his left and just work. The protocols and firewalls were challenging enough to get through without the distraction. He gritted his teeth as Jane bumped into him, but he was almost through.

“Anytime now,” Jane growled as the officer pinned her to the wall face first. Her cheek smashed into the glass and Kaidan flinched at the sound. That was going to leave a mark.

“He won’t get it. Give up.” The turian hissed. She was about to make a retort, but a voice came over the speaker system startling all three of them. 

“Access granted. Thank you for visiting the Presidium and have a nice day.” 

The turian blinked and Kaidan took the opportunity to grab him by the fringe and hull him off of Jane. With a small biotic push the turian was out the door as it closed. Slowly, the elevator started it’s descent, leaving the officer pounding on the glass door fading from sight.

Kaidan slumped to the ground and Jane slid next to him. “Asshole.” She mumbled. 

“Yeah.” He agreed. Turning, he touched Jane’s cheek and made her look at him. She was going to have a nasty bruise and her lip was split. His thumb ran over the cut and Jane hissed. “Sorry.” He mumbled. “Still having fun?”

She smiled widely and kissed the palm of his hand. “Hell yeah.” 

“You certainly do have a strange idea of fun, you know that right?” He laughed, shaking his head.

“You have no idea.” Jane hauled herself of the floor and looked out the large glass windows of the elevator. Kaidan joined her, amazed at the sight before him. The Wards stretched out past the horizon, with tall buildings reaching out into space. He knew there was a shield a few thousand meters above the surface of the station to retain pressure and oxygen, but still seeing the backdrop of the Widow nebula against the skyline was surreal.

“Wow.” He breathed out and he could see Jane’s dancing eyes in the glass as she watched him. He blushed, knowing that he was acting like such a tourist.

“Nice isn’t it?” She sighed.

“That’s one word for it. I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

“You know,” She started, sounding a bit hesitant, “There is something else you should see. Truly a once in a lifetime experience, if you’re still up for it I mean.” Kaidan turned to see Jane staring down at the floor. She was worrying her bottom lip and looking utterly adorable. 

“Just promise there won’t be anymore running from the cops. I think we’ve done enough of that for one night.”

“I promise.” She said, smiling brightly. “No more cops. Just you and me.”

He smiled back. “Sounds like fun.”

*********************

They swung back by Dalila’s shop to grab some clothes for Jane. Dalila shot her a horrified look then ushered her quickly to the back. Kaidan hadn’t really known what to do, but appreciated it when his shirt came flying out past the curtain backdrop. He had half expected Jane to emerge in some tight dresses that seemed so popular among the asari, so he was very surprised to see her wrapped in fabric.

“Is that a tablecloth?” He asked, trying not to laugh. 

Jane shrugged. “You work with what you have.”

Dalila pushed past her, “You’re lucky I even had that.” 

“It is why I keep you around.” Jane said smiling and hugged the asari. “You are so prepared.”

“You keep me around to cover your ass - literally.” Dalila said, her tone amused. “Just promise me I won’t have C-Sec knocking on our door at 3 am.”

“You won’t.” Jane said, waiving the asari off. “We lost him.”

Kaidan heard the asari sputter something unrecognizable, but when he looked back, she was smiling broadly at the two.

*********************

“So, are we breaking in somewhere again?” Kaidan asked, as Jane pulled him through side streets and alleyways. He saw hints of people at the festival every now and again, but they were always parallel to where they were. The side streets were quiet and they only passed one or two people every few minutes.

“No,” Jane laughed, “I think one criminal activity is enough for tonight. We are just looking for the best view.”

“View?”

Jane nodded. “It’s almost time for the Communion.”

“Communion? Are we getting wine?”

Jane frowned at him and Kaidan held up his hands. “Alright bad joke. But seriously, what is it?”

She stopped, waving her omnitool over a door, revealing stairs. It was a small stairway, only big enough for one person at a time. She talked as they climbed. “How much do you know about the asari?”

“I know that they are monogendered.” He said. “And I know that they can live to be incredibly old by our standards. They are the most sophisticated biotics in the galaxy and that they have a seat on the council. Other than that I know a bit about their tech and weapons but, somehow I don’t think that is what you are asking.” 

“Pretty standard knowledge. Don’t worry,” She said smiling back at him, “You are in good company. That was me until I met Dalila.”

“How did you two meet?” 

“She grabbed my ass down at the docks.” Jane laughed at his shocked expression. “You know what they say: Once you go blue, you never go back? Well, I was curious and she was interested so we had some fun for a while. Three years later, she’s living with her new girlfriend, but she always keeps a spare room ready for me when I am in town.” 

“I guess that is one way to um, learn about aliens.” 

“The best way,” Jane said. She paused on the stair above him, turning to smile rakishly. “But since you don’t have a sexy blue lady to show you the ropes, you’ll just have put up with me.”

“Does the lesson start now or do I have have to grab your butt to gain admittance to the class?”

She leaned down and put her arms around his shoulders, pressing her forehead against his. “You’re already in, but ass-grabbing will certainly make you teacher’s pet.”

“Good to know.” Kaidan breathed. “I was planning on buying you an apple, but I can do that instead.” 

Her breath was warm on his cheeks as she let out a soft chuckle. “Apples are good, but they only get you a smile.”

“And the second option?”

“Definitely a kiss.”

“What else can I do for extra credit?” He asked, leaning closer into her. He could feel her lips brush across his as he spoke. 

Jane hummed thoughtfully, her tongue darting out to lick his lips. Kaidan’s breath caught as he fought the urge to just kiss her. He knew she wasn’t done playing this game, but he was very close to breaking. 

“Be creative.”

Everything about Jane was inviting him to do just that. Even if he had wanted to, he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself in that moment. His lips sought hers out, stopping any more teasing words. His hands came up to encircle her waist, but they didn’t stay there long. They roamed up her back and down around the curve of her bottom. He pressed her so close that he was sure there wasn’t an inch of space between the two of them, but it wasn’t enough. He needed her, like he needed air. He was on fire and she was the only thing that could contain him, the only thing that could put out the flames. 

He kissed her lips, her face, her neck - anything he could get his mouth on, drawing out small gasps of pleasure from her. He would have continued drowning in her, but Jane pushed him away violently. 

“The Communion.” She said trying to get a hold of her voice and her words. Her chest heaved as she sucked in air, and Kaidan knew he didn’t look much better. She turned from him, running a hand through her hair and pressed back trying to put distance between them. “It’s about to start.”

Kaidan blinked. He could still taste her on his lips and feel her under his fingertips. There was an electricity about them that he couldn’t deny - and he didn’t want to. He shoved his hands into his pockets just to keep from reaching out and grabbing her so they could finish what they started. Jane’s eyes flickered down, following the movement and lingered on the growing bulge in his pants. When she licked her lips, he knew he wasn’t the only one struggling.

She mumbled something about the Communion again and dashed up the stairs. Kaidan sighed and followed her. Jane turned a corner and beckoned him forward and the two emerged onto a small overlook. The view was nothing compared to the Presidium, but the sheer number of asari he could see from here was astonishing. Every nook and cranny was packed with blue aliens - with a few turian and krogans peppered in.

Kaidan stared down at the mass of aliens and something felt strange. It was hard to put his finger on it, but the air felt heavy and his whole body was on edge. Something sparked and Kaidan felt a pang of fear as his biotics reacted automatically, spiking and setting his nerve endings alight. 

He turned back to look at Jane. “Just what exactly is the Communion?”

“It is the end of the festival.” Jane said, joining him at the railing. “The Rites of the Goddess are a celebration of the asari divinity. Like the asari she goes through three stages: Maiden, Matron and Matriarch. The festival echos this. The first part of the festival is traditionally about exploration - stalls focus on food and cultures from all over the galaxy and for many asari it is their first taste of the world beyond Thessia. The second part of the festival which represents the matron is about the arts. Asari at this point in their lives settle down and specialize, so the artisans sell their wares and take apprentices, but that’s mostly on the homeworld. The final part, the Communion is where people _share_. Like Athema, they reach out and join the universe and ah, embrace eternity.”

“Embrace eternity?” Kaidan asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Jane blushed. “A popular euphemism. Asari meld their nervous system with their partners. It’s how they reproduce.”

“So,” Kaidan ventured, looking down at the horde of beings. “The Communion is one large orgy.”

“Kind of. But it’s also...” She trailed off, her gaze drawn back to the crowd. “It’s started.”

Kaidan followed her gaze, and the first thing he noticed is the blue biotic light. It cascaded through the crowd like a wildfire through dry woods. His heart raced in anticipation and fear. He could feel the crackle of energy and smell the ozone in the air. Something inside of him tried to escape, but he stamped down the energy with an iron will. 

Jane reached out to him in the blue light, her face worried, but he wasn’t here anymore. He was back at Jump Zero with Rahna and Vyrnnus. “Don’t touch me!” He cried out and backed away from her. Dark energy sparked uncontrollably across his skin. 

Jane looked hurt for a moment but refused to back one inch. “You’re scared of your biotics, I understand that, but you shouldn’t be. This,” She waved a hand over the crowd. “This is about accepting and embracing what you are.” 

“I will hurt you.” It was the only thing he could do with his biotics. They had taught him how to inflict pain and to kill. He had accepted that, it was why he was in the military but he didn’t want to _embrace_ it. He didn’t want to be a monster. 

He felt Jane’s hand on his cheeks, forcing him to look up at her and he realized he had shut his eyes. She looked at him with the same intensity as she had earlier that night at Dalila’s stall. “No you won’t. Look.” She ran her hands down his neck and arms until they rest on his clenched fists. The dark matter on his skin shifted as her hands passed through it leaving a pleasant tingle in its wake. “See, I’m fine.”

And she was. He was leaking biotic energy and she was uninjured. The wisps of dark matter trailed from him to her, wrapping them both in the electric energy. 

“It’s actually pretty nice.” She said, entwining her fingers with his as he slowly let his muscles relax. It did feel nice - better than nice actually. It was...he couldn’t really put it into words. With Jane inside his field he could feel _her_ \- the shift of her muscles under her skin, the snap of her nerves as they fired. He could feel his too, hell, he almost felt the electric potential of their cells. 

“How is this happening?” He breathed out, stepping closer to her. The feeling was intoxicating and he could feel what little control he had left slipping and found for the first time in forever that he didn’t care. His mind was a haze of sensations and he could barely keep his mind on the present. 

Jane laughed, her lips just brushing his. “If you are looking for a physics lesson than you are asking the wrong person. All I know is that it’s fucking magical.”

Kaidan tried to focus on her words, but all he could think about was her lips as they formed them. He wanted them, god he wanted _her_ \- so he took them and then her. The seconds their lips locked he fell into a sea of sensation. There was always poetic talk about trying to merge bodies together but Kaidan swore that this time they actually _did_. He felt himself kissing her and felt the all feedback her body had to the sensation. He was both the cause and effect, the action and reaction. Time fell away and he could only think ‘more’.

Blue danced behind his eyes and subconsciously he knew his biotics were out of control. Instinct drilled into him from years of training kicked in and Kaidan pulled back from her. Slowly his mind became his, his heartbeat own and his skin settled over his bones. His breath came in jagged breaths as he sucked in oxygen greedily. He felt Jane doing the same, and for the first time he registered her - her legs wound around his waist, her tablecloth dress pooled around her waist, her bra hung loosely off her shoulders. 

When the hell had that happened and just how long had they been kissing? 

“Shit.” Jane breathed out, her voice husky. “Just....shit.”

“You can say that again.” Kaidan whispered, leaning his head against her bare shoulder. He felt drained and energized at the same time. His bitoics were completely under his control again and the blue tint the world had taken on had faded. Somehow he knew he wouldn’t be able to use them for a while, but the rest of his body felt rested and ready. God, was he _ready_. His erection pressed against her warmth and he swore he had never been this hard in his life. 

He knew what he wanted: he wanted to bury himself inside her and cling to the lingering feel of them sharing the same skin but that meant taking her here, on a small, exposed outlook. He never had sex in such a public place before, but if she kissed him one more time he was about to and fuck anyone who tried to stop him.

Her hands played by his amp causing shivers to run down his spine. “Jane,” Kaidan growled out. She smiled as she nipped his ear. This girl was dangerous. “Jane, just..” He tried again, it faded into a grunt as she rolled her hips onto his - hard. 

“Just _what_ Kaidan?” She asked as she licked the shell of his ear. 

Talking was hard. Thinking was harder. “Take me home Jane.” He ground out. “Take me home or I swear I’ll --”

“Fuck me against this wall? Yes please.”

“ _Jane_.” 

With a dramatic sigh she unwound her legs from his hips. Air hissed passed his lips as she slowly slid down his front applying delicious friction to the bulge in his pants as she went. When her feet landed on the ground Kaidan finally felt like he could open his eyes again. He looked into her green eyes, her pupils dilated with desire, but they crinkled at the edges with amusement.

“You are too much of a gentleman.” She admonished, kissing the tip of his nose.

Kaidan pulled back from her with a wry smile. “Sorry.”

“You should be.” Jane pouted but she smiled back at him with a wicked grin as she walked back down the stairs. “But you can make it up to me when we get to my place.”

Kaidan fell in step behind her. “Is it far?” 

“Hell no.” She laughed. “If it was I would already have your pants down by your ankles.”

*********************

They didn’t make it into the apartment before Kaidan’s lips were on hers again. In fact, they hadn’t made it far at all before he had needed to touch her. He didn’t know if was a residual effect of the strange biotic joining but he felt a driving need for contact. Her skin was smooth under his fingertips as his hand entangled with hers. He could feel the heat of it as he pressed against her in the elevator so tightly that their every curve molded together. It tasted of salt as he nibbled the length of her neck and smelt faintly of cinnamon and spice as he nuzzled his nose behind her ear.

“We won’t make it inside if you keep that up.” Jane whispered between kisses. One of her hands was awkwardly reaching behind her, trying to open the door while the other one buried itself in his hair. 

“So?”

She laughed. “What happened to the gentleman from upstairs?” 

“He got impatient.”

“I can tell.” 

The door opened with a click and the two stumbled into the dark apartment. There were large windows that let in the colored neon lights of the shopping strip outside and he could still hear the celebrations from down below. The Rites of the Goddess really was the biggest festival he had ever seen, a real once in a lifetime experience, but Kaidan couldn’t care less about it at the moment. 

“Still want me to take you up against a wall?” He gasped as her hands busily worked on his belt buckle.

“Wall, floor, table - Any surface you want.”

He felt the leather give way and the button on the front of his pants was open soon after. Her hand, just was warm as the rest of her skin, was down the front of his boxer in second. She grasped his erection and squeezed gently. 

“Bed.” He rasped as she dragged her nails over his length. He wanted to get her on her back as soon as humanly possible but damn it, he wanted to do it _right_. Once he got her there, he wasn’t planning on letting her up again until they had their fill of each other. 

Jane kissed him, her hand leaving his erection and tracing the line of hair up from his pelvis to his chest. “Second door on the left.” She whispered, pushing his shirt up and over his head. “Think you can make it?”

“Just watch me.” Kaidan said, picking her up. Jane squealed in surprise and wrapped both her legs around his waist. The lights from outside danced over her skin as they walked, casting her in a colorful glow. They illuminated the apartment enough to see by, but Kaidan wasn’t focused on that. It was hard to focus on much of _anything_ when Jane sucked on his lip like that. 

“Left.” Jane chuckled breathlessly as he turned right and slammed her back into a wall. Kaidan knew he should felt embarrassed, but all he felt was the moist heat of her center as it ground into his. 

“Left.” He growled, pushing off the hard surface and stumbling backwards. The door was thankfully open and they fell back immediately onto her mattress. They landed in a huff with Jane on top.

She laughed breathlessly. “We made it.” 

“And you were worried.” 

“I thought we were gonners when you hit that wall.” She pulled back, smiling down at him. “Now that you got me in bed, can I finally get your pants off?”

Kaidan chuckled at that. “Feel free.” 

She shimmied off him with a devious smirk. “Oh I will.”

As Jane stood up, her tablecloth dress fell down. How the messy series of knots had made it this far was a mystery. She didn’t even blink as the fabric hit the ground. Earlier Jane had made it clear that she was perfectly at home in her underwear and he didn’t blame her. Soft pale skin stretched over a taut stomach and toned legs, freckles dusted her shoulders and arms, and the whole thing was rounded out by luscious curves. She was pure sin wrapped in a pretty package. 

She worked his pants down while he toed off his shoes and together they stripped him down to his dog tags in record time. He decided it was very unfair that he was the only one naked. Kaidan sat up to rectify the situation, but Jane just pushed him back down. 

“Not yet.” She purred. “You’ve impressed me all night, now it’s my turn.”

He opened his mouth to protest - she had impressed him, actually she had blindsided him at every turn and reduced him to a bundle of raw nerves - but the words caught in this throat as her lips and hands curled around his erection. A few guttural curses were all he could manage as she swirled, licked and sucked his length. His world zeroed in on the moist warmth of her mouth as she teased him with her tongue and grazed him with his teeth. Her hand moved in time with her head as she bobbed up and down, gripping and stroking his erection until he was overcome. 

“Jane.” He gasped out as he climaxed. His hands fisted in the sheets next to him as his hips lifted. She pushed back on his pelvis hard, taking everything he had to give. 

Satin covered breasts grazed his body as she pulled herself up to kiss him. He could taste himself on her as she plundered his mouth with her tongue. His hands found her hips as she settled herself between his legs and he stroked her skin languidly. 

“You aren’t the only one with a silver tongue.” She said slyly as she pulled back. 

“It’s not just silver - try platinum or gold.” Kaidan sighed, kissing her lightly. 

“Glad you enjoyed it.” 

“Enjoyed is an understatement. You are...dizzing.” 

Jane laughed. “That’s a new one.” 

“You sound surprised.” Kaidan smirked and she shrugged. “I haven’t had been able to catch my breath since I met you. You make my head spin and my heart pound.” He rolled her over and pressed a hard kiss to her mouth before making his way lower. “You are beautiful, thrilling, inspiring, and” - He undid her bra with a quick flick of his thumb - “You have amazing breasts.” 

Jane laughed. “And here I thought you only liked me for my ass.” 

“It _is_ very nice.” One hand drifted down and squeezed the firm globes. “But I think it’s had enough attention today.”

“It can never--Oh!” Her words dissolved into moans as Kaidan nosed the black fabric of her bra out of the way and latched onto one stiff nipple. He left his hand on her buttocks, letting his thumb trace the skin just under her panties while the other found its way to her free breast. They were soft and pliant in his hands, filling up his palm completely. He enjoyed the weight, flicking and teasing her nipple with his thumb as his tongue mirrored the movements on her other breast. 

Her back arched under his ministrations and she didn’t have any qualms about having her hands on him as he worked her breasts. They were everywhere: his hair, his neck, his shoulders - unable to stop as he lavished attention on the sensitive nub. Even her legs moved over him, clenching around his waist as she desperately tried to find a bit of friction and bring her own release. 

That, of course, wouldn’t do. He was going to bring that to her. 

With a flick of his tongue, he left the sanctuary of her chest and ventured into uncharted territory. Jane whimpered slightly, but Kaidan knew he would be back there before the end. He had left one breast unattended and that was frankly rude - but there were other areas that demanded his consideration. 

Hooking his thumbs under the waist of her panties, he slowly edged them down over her legs - legs that he couldn’t wait to have wrapped around his waist, gripping him and egging him on as he filled her. That thought sent a jolt straight down to his cock and Kaidan felt himself start to harden. The things this woman did to him. 

“You make me crazy.” He whispered into the soft skin of her inner thighs. Her hips bucked as he nipped her. “Now it’s your turn.”

His fingers spread her folds and she was wet - so wet - and ready for him. The musky smell of her made his head spin and he was more than happy to do the same to her. He didn’t have to guess what she liked - Jane was a very responsive lover from her grasping hands to her sharp moans. Somehow he knew that quiet sex would be virtually impossible for her - not that he minded one bit. He was a generous lover, and bringing her to completion with his fingers and his mouth only made him harder.

Just as she had earlier, he licked, sucked and nipped until her words turned incoherent and her body melted underneath him. Then, and only then, did Kaidan raise and kiss her. There was no lethargy as Jane kissed him - she was alive with energy and Kaidan was more than ready to join her. 

“I want you inside me.” She whispered against his lips. Who was he to deny such a request?

Everything about her welcomed him: her lips that sighed his name, her slick center that surrounded him, her hands that dug into his shoulders. He buried himself deeper with every thrust, seeking more pleasure, more warmth, more of her. Kaidan reached for the sensation from earlier and felt his control on his biotics slip and the dark energy leak from his every pore. It danced over their skin and buried this deep in Jane, he could feel her as the field surrounded them. The smell of ozone mixed with the musk of sex and the taste of her skin was charged on his tongue. Jane gasped and he felt her nails dig into the muscles of his back as she climaxed- she felt it too and Kaidan couldn’t bring himself to reign in the energy. Fearful memories of Rahna faded and were replaced with the pure, unadulterated ecstasy that was Jane. 

He spasmed and released himself in her, half realizing that neither of them had reached for a condom as he collapsed onto her. His whole body felt heavy and he used the last bit of energy he had to roll off of her. Jane moved with him, pillowing herself on his chest. 

“I’m glad we made it to the bed.” Jane sighed, nuzzling his chin. She played with his dog tags as she drew unconscious designs on his skin. 

“Me too.” Kaidan said, yawning. His eyelids were heavy but he didn’t want to sleep yet. The end of his shore leave loomed over him and Kaidan wasn’t ready for this night to end. 

“Tired?”

“Aren’t you?”

Jane chuckled, her breath caressing his skin. “I could go again.” 

Kaidan laughed back. No wonder Dalila had looked concerned for him earlier that night. “Give me an hour and then ask that again.”

*********************

She did. He had the hickeys to prove it.

*********************

Her breath was light as he dressed. Part of him wanted to wake her, but another couldn't handle it. As much as he wanted to stay he couldn't and if she asked, he might. No matter how intoxicating she was, he had found a home with the Alliance - a purpose - and he wasn't ready to give that up.

The logic was sound and his decision final, but his feet wouldn't move. Kaidan stood at the foot of the bed, holding his breath and his heart. The clock on the wall urged him on and his feet finally moved. One step towards the door and then four back to her side of the bed.

Just one last kiss, one last taste, one last goodbye.

Red lips parted with a sigh as he pressed against them softly. As he pulled back a hand shot out, grabbing his dog tags and dragged him down for a long, slow kiss. It was all passion and desire, longing and heartbreak. Breathless, she finally released Kaidan.

"Trying to leave without saying goodbye?" The words could have been accusatory, but they were filled with understanding. Part of him wanted her to be angry but another part was glad she wasn't.

"I'm shipping out today. Soon, in about an hour." He hadn't, couldn't, mentioned it before.

"Hmm..." Jane nodded. Her fingers fingers played with his dog tags and he moved obediently as she pulled them closer to her face. "Kaidan Alenko. Second Lieutenant. Alliance marines." She read pensively and the dropped them. The cool metal dangled between them and she smiled at him sadly, "I believe you have a ship to catch."

"Yeah," He said, his voice as heavy as his body felt. "I do."

She pushed him back with a firm hand and he stood obediently.

"It's been a pleasure Lieutenant Alenko." He liked the way that sounded on her lips.

"That it has Miss..." He left it open, hoping that she might give up her name. She hadn't yet, keeping the evening light, but he wanted to know. Maybe he could look her up and they could...he didn’t know, _be something_.

"Jane. Just Jane," This time she didn't smile, "I don't want to get you in trouble."

Kaidan frowned, "How --"

"You have 50 minutes to get down to the docks Kaidan," Jane cut in softly, "You better run if you want to make it."

Kaidan blinked and glanced at the clock. She was right. It would take 40 if he ran the whole way and the elevators favored him. There was so many more questions he had, so much he wanted to say, but the words caught in his throat. She had clearly given all she was willing to and no amount of pleading was going to change that.

He turned and walked out, refusing to glance back; a little bit bitter, but more than that, completely lost in the girl called Jane.

*********************

Jane Shepard sighed and dropped her head back onto the pillow. Kaidan Alenko. What god decided to curse her and make the most gorgeous man she had ever seen military and a marine?

She reached over into her dresser drawer and pulled out her own dog tags. There were regs against fraternization. Sure he might not be in her direct line of command, but what if they started something and that changed? He was too addicting and she knew she wouldn't be able to let him go. It would cost them both their carriers and she wasn't ready to give up the military.

Not after everything with the 10th Street Reds.

Not after she just found a home.

Jane closed her eyes and let the image of him drift back into her mind. Standing there on the Presidum, dripping with water and each droplet finding a different path down his well defined chest and abs. His black hair flattened on his head, his brown eyes staring at her with piercing intensity, his cheeks flushed as he held out his shirt for her.

Kaidan Alenko, the gentleman.

She smiled again, brightly at first and then it faded.

Some part of her knew that he had just set the bar for men in her life, and dammit, he had set it really, really high.


End file.
